Reunion
by summer dash
Summary: Mei mei tahu bahwa Mail selalu membawa pengaruh buruk untuknya. Seperti yang ia duga, seharusnya saat ia melihat Mail, ia segera lari meninggalkannya. Mature Chara. AT


Mei-mei terbangun dengan terkejut saat suara petir menggelegar, memecah kesunyian. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, mendapati bahwa kamar yang ia tempati bukanlah kamar hotelnya. Kamar yang ini…. Berkesan jauh lebih mewah.

"Tidurlah, besok kita harus menuju ke Kampung Durian Runtuh. Tidur atau kau akan kelelahan di perjalanan." Wajah Mei-mei memucat saat melihat sosok yang ada di sampingnya. Mail, dan pemuda itu hanya menggunakan selembar selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Sama sepertinya.

"Ini pasti hanya mimpi."

**Reunion**

**Upin Ipin belongs to Les' Copaque Productions Bhd.**

**Rated M, OOC**

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Mei mei, seorang gadis kutu buku yang berasal dari sebuah kampung di pinggiran kota Kuala Lumpur kini menjadi salah seorang sekretaris yang menawan di sebuah perusahaan property terkenal di Malaysia. Penampilannya kini berubah. Ia masih menggunakan kacamata, tentu saja, tapi kini ia jauh lebih modis. Akan tetapi meskipun begitu, ia tetaplah Mei mei yang biasanya. Yang polos dan masih asing dengan kehidupan glamour ibu kota. Seperti saat ini, ketika kantornya mengadakan acara perayaan tahunan di sebuah diskotik. Ia hanya duduk di bagian ujung bar, dan tidak meminum alcohol segelas pun.

"Melihat penampilanmu kukira kau sudah berubah. Ternyata kau sama sekali tak berubah." Mei mei menengok ke arah asal suara dan mendapati sesosok pria berumur pertengahan dua puluh tahun. Wajahnya tampan, dengan rambut hitam yang mencapai pundaknya. Nampak di sudut bibirnya bertengger sebatang rokok yang sudah tersulut. Mei mei mengernyit dengan heran. Ia tidak bertemu dengannya sebelum ini. Mei mei tak mungkin melupakan seorang pria dengan kharisma mematikan yang dipancarkan oleh sang pria.

"Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Ah, rupanya sang domba sudah melupakan serigala yang ingin memangsanya." Ucap pria itu dengan sebuah seringai tersungging di bibirnya. Seringai itu!

"Ma… MAIL!" pekiknya.

"Ah, rupanya domba kita tidak lupa akan sang serigala." Wajah Mei mei bersemu. Ia menjadi teringat akan acara pentas drama dimana ia menjadi domba dan Mail menjadi serigala yang ingin memakannya. Saat itu mereka masih kecil, serigala dan domba hanya bermakna serigala dan domba. Tapi kini saat mereka sudah menjadi dewasa, makna dua kata itu menjadi lebih sensual.

"Kau tidak memesan minuman?" Mei mei memperhatikan Mail yang kini memilih untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Ini pesta tertutup." Alis mata Mail terangkat saat mendengar pertanyaan Mei mei.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku salah satu tamu undangan, mengingat aku merupakan salah satu rekan penting bosmu. M corporation." M. Corporation, sebuah perusahaan dagang besar yang menjadi klien penting dari perusahannya. Ia mendengar bahwa pemilik perusahaan itu adalah seorang pria muda yang meniti karirnya dari bawah. Ia tak menyangka jika pria yang dimaksud adalah Mail. "Gin tanpa es, dan… cosmopolitan untuknya." Ujar Mail pada sang bartender. Mei mei mengerjapkan matanya, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak minum."

"Oh, percayalah. Kau akan menyukainya. Kau percaya padaku kan?" seluruh sel otak Mei mei menyuruhnya untuk tidak mempercayai ucapan Mail. Mail selalu tidak bisa dipercaya, baik itu dua belas tahun yang lalu ataupun saat ini. "Ah, atau kau takut?"

Ucapan Mail langsung membuat Mei mei merasa tertantang, tanpa ragu gadis itu langsung menenggak minuman yang disuguhkan sang bartender. Wanita itu tersedak saat merasakan tenggorokannya terasa panas terbakar, akan tetapi sensasi itu segera lenyap dan tergantikan oleh rasa manis di rongga mulutnya.

"Sama sekali tak berubah." Ucap Mail sambil terkekeh lalu menyesap minumannya. "Kau mendapatkan undangan?" Mei mei mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Undagan apa?"

"Reuni tentu saja. Upin mengirimiku sebuah email berisi undangan reuni." Mei mei teringat akan email dari Upin yang belum dibukanya. Mungkin itu email yang dimaksud Mail.

"Oh."

"Acaranya akan diadakan lusa. Mereka ingin merayakan ulang tahun _Cik Gu_ Yasmin sekaligus mengadakan reuni. Kau datang kan?

"Ah, tentu—tentu saja."

"Baguslah. Tidak ada artinya aku datang jika kau tidak ada." Raut wajah Mei mei semakin memerah. Sejak dulu Mail selalu pintar mempermainkannya. Gugup, gadis itu langsung menenggak minumannya hingga kandas. Melihat hal itu Mail langsung memesankannya minuman yang sama. Itu terus berlanjut hingga gelas yang keempat.

"Apa kubilang? Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Mail mengamati wajah Mei mei yang semakin memerah karena pengaruh alcohol. Akan tetapi tingkah Mei mei belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia sudah mabuk. "Jika aku tidak mengenalmu, aku akan berpikir bahwa kau sedang menggodaku dengan sengaja membiarkan dirimu mabuk Mei." Ucapan Mail membuatnya tersedak, sebagian alcohol mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Atau kau memang sedang menggodaku?" ucap Mail sambil mengusap sudut bibir Mei mei dengan jempolnya. "Katakan padaku Mei, apa kau sedang menggodaku?"

Mei mei tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya melakukan tindakan itu. apakah itu karena pengaruh alcohol, atau mungkin karena Mail. Pria itu selalu berhasil membuatnya bertingkah abnormal. Mei mei tidak tahu, yang ia tahu ia menarik kerah kemeja Mail dan langsung mencium bibir Mail. Keras dan agresif. Tanpa menunggu, pria itu langsung membalas ciumannya. Ciuman-ciuman mulai diselingi oleh sentuhan. Di pinggang Mei-mei, punggul, pantat, bahkan dada gadis itu. Tanpa menarik perhatian, mereka berdua meninggalkan diskotik dan menuju ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Suasana semakin memanas dan intim. Mei mei sudah menduganya, Mail memang tak baik untuknya.

_Hei, serigala tidak akan mendekati domba jika sang domba tidak terlebih dahulu menggodanya._

**End**


End file.
